Dear Diary
by ReiMin09
Summary: Okay now making it into a story of sorts. Emma and Olivia are best friends but are both falling for the same guy Charlie read their diary entries and figure out what's up! Chapter 2 is up
1. Emma's POV

Okay so i got this idea from someone else and i thought it was a good idea. I own none of the characters but wish i was the writer who had cause they are awesome! so here is just a fun fan fic that i desided to write on the spot. if you like it good you don't i don't care so if you think its boaring sorry it' will get better if i feel like writing more bye and her it is Dear Diary.

_

* * *

_

Emma Tolly's POV

_Wednesday, January 5th_

_Dear Diary,_

_He looked at me. OMG he smiled at me and well I swear I blushed I love him but he's never noticed me. He saved me from the Bloor's way back when but that was the last of it. He's always running around looking to save someone or another from the Bloor's or some shadow or something and nothing for anything else._

_I hate it I mean. I help him when he needs the help but other than that he seems not to notice me at all._

_Oh Diary I think I love Charlie Bone but he barely notices me. I saw him in the Red King's room today and he looked so hot. I stole a look at him every once in a wile. The first time he looked like he was actually trying to do his work. He looked so into his work. The second time he was looking at the Red King's painting. He seems to do that a lot. The third time he was looking at Manfred. There was this hatred in his eyes that well I hope that would never be turned on me. The next time I looked he was staring at me. He blushed and turned back to his homework. I blushed too and didn't look at him again._

_The matron just came in and told us that lights were out so I must go to bed now. Good night._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma._

_Thursday, January 6th _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was so awesome. Charlie and I hung out at break. It was so awesome. We just talked you know about our adventures. You know the Time marble thingy, and the blue boa, and all of them. We laughed a lot. By the end of break I tickled pink._

_Then the second break I was hanging out with Liv in the ruin and Charlie came up. He looked so cute with his little stride and all that. There were snow flakes in his hair. He looked so cute. But the snow flakes looked different. Tancred must have been fooling around with the weather again. But Charlie looked so cute._

_Well then before we went to the king's room he stopped me. I mean it wasn't really anything except a little tap on the shoulder but it was nice. He told me that we all were going to get together at the Pets' Café this weekend. Then Sander and Tanc had to come and ruin the moment we were sharing. He smiled at me and held the door very gentlemanly for me. I LOVE his smile. _

_Well I have to get ready for bed. Night._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma._

_Friday, January 7th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well just wanted to say hey before I had to go to bed because it is quite late but I got to talk to Charlie again today. We had a really long talk and he smiled at me and he laughed I really like his laugh. Well he walked me to my buss today. Oh Diary I think I love him. I'm home now and my aunt Julia is bugging me to go to bed. It is getting really annoying actually but what ever. I get to go to the Pet's Café tomorrow and well I'll tell you what happens. Good night and I'll write tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma._

_Saturday, January 8th _

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so mad. You see I saw Charlie at the Pets' Café and I was sitting by him and all that and we were talking before everyone got there. You know and everything was going great then little miss Naren came flouncing in and well Charlie kinda forgot about me. He looks at her like, like I don't know I mean like he really likes her. I mean he used to look at me like that and well now he looks at her. I think he really likes her I wish he liked me. Well other than that we did have a good time. I mean once everyone else got there I had people to talk to because Charlie seemed entranced by Naren. Grrr I really don't like that girl._

_They did come to my aunt's book shop afterward. And Naren didn't come along thank god. We had a good laugh the lot of us and well it was really fun once Naren was gone. Charlie began to talk to all of us and you know I got to talk to him. Well Aunty Julia wants me to go to bed so I think I will, good night._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma._

_Sunday, January 9th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Nothing happened today so I really have nothing to write about, though Charlie's uncle came over earlier. I like his uncle he is a really nice man. Well it is quite late and I need to finish packing for school tomorrow. I'll write then good night._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma._

_

* * *

_Hope you liked it so review please! 


	2. Olivia's POV

Okay so i have desisded to put this story into two different veiws. the last one was Emma's and this one is Olivia's well i hope you like it i may not write more if i don't have more reviews because i only got Twoand well not that i care or anything but it'd be nice to hear how ya'll like it. well here's the next chapter.

* * *

Olivia Vertigo's POV

Wednesday, January 5th

Dear Diary,

Hey okay so today was fine I guess I mean well I got to hang out with Emma and we talked a lot, at least during break. It was really cold and all that but I didn't get to see him. Well I mean Charlie Bone; you know the one that I've been completely obsessing over. Well you see I think he's really cute and fun to hang out with. I really like him.

Well other than that the Bloors have yet to find out that I am endowed. So that is a good thing. But I did get to scare the hell out of Dorcas Loom and the Branko twins. It was really funny. You see I got bored in one of my classes today and so I was staring at Dorcas who was talking to the Branko twins and I thought of a big fish flopping around on Dorcas's head. You know like in Finding Nemo. Then this big blow fish appeared on her head I was laughing so hard!

Well I have to go the matron just came in and told us that lights were out so I must go to bed now. Good night

Sincerely,

Olivia.

Thursday, January 6th

Dear Diary,

Okay so nothing really fun happened today like yesterday. The news about the blow fish spread around quite quickly it was really fun. But I couldn't tell anyone that it was me cause then they would go to the Bloors and tell them. Then I'd get in major time trouble.

Well at the second break Em and I were hanging out in the ruin as always when Charlie walked up. He looked extremely cute with his little strut and there were snow flakes in his hair. I think that Tanc was messing around with the snow again. He's gotten really good in the past few months.

Well before we left the ruin Em had already ran ahead and all that but Charlie asked me if I wanted to come to the Pets' Café this weekend. I was like OMG he's asking me out but then has was all that everyone was going to come and so I just agreed. He smiled OMG I love he's smile.

I have to get ready to go to bed cause it's almost time so I'll write tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Olivia.

Friday, January 7th

Dear Diary,

Today was so much fun. I conjured up a school bus that Dorcas and the Branko sisters were supposed to get on and well they were so shocked that it wasn't real. Charlie came up behind me and was all you've gotten real good at your conjuring. I was all thanks and then he walked off with Em. He walked her to her bus. I was crushed I wish he'd walk me to my bus one day. Ovell it's late and mom's got an audition tomorrow that she said I could come with. So I have to go to bed. Night

Sincerely,

Olivia.

Saturday, January 8th

Dear Diary,

Okay so I went to my mom's audition today and it was loads of fun. She was really good and they even asked me if I wanted to try out for a role in the play. I agreed and I think I did great and so does my mom.

Well other than that we went to the Pets' Café and all my friends were there. I sat down by Em, who didn't look like she was having much fun cause she was staring at Charlie and was really mad. I could see why Naren was talking to Charlie I really don't mind her and all but if she thinks she can take my man from me she's got another thing coming.

After the Pets' Café we went to Em's aunt's book store. Naren didn't come I was really happy. Em seemed to lighten up too.

Well mum wants me to go to bed so I'll write tomorrow. Night

Sincerely,

Olivia.

Sunday, January 9th

Dear Diary,

Oh I am so happy I got a call back. You see the play that I auditioned for yesterday wanted me to come back and you know audition again to see if I got the role. I am so happy my mom got a call back too. And if we both get the role's then it will be so much fun.

Well mom says that I need to pack to go back to school tomorrow so I'll write in you then. Good night.

Sincerely,

Olivia.

* * *

Okay so that's the next chapter. hope you liked it now go review. please. oh and i'd like to thank my two reviewer's Alder and Emma thank you for your reviews. thanks a bunch and i hope you liked this chapter i'll update soon!

Quin


End file.
